Désastre amoureux
by Zagen-etant
Summary: Lorsque Tenten lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il l’avait froidement repoussée. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il savait pertinemment qu'il l’aimait. Ah! Qu’est-ce que l’amour ? En tout cas, Tenten en fera une belle démonstration… Baston, amour et larmes!
1. Tout beau tout gris

Lorsque Tenten lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il l'avait froidement repoussée. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il savait pertinemment qu'il l'aimait. Ah! Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? En tout cas, Tenten en fera une belle démonstration… Baston, amour et larmes au rendez-vous.

_Comme promis, voici mon deuxième one shot !  
Contrairement au premier, celui-ci est beaucoup moins drôle. On entre plus dans ce que j'aime faire, là… Bon, les histoires d'amour, à la base, ce n'est franchement pas mon truc, mais quand l'inspiration vient… il serait bien dommage de la mettre à la porte…  
__J'espère que vous aimerez…  
Bonne lecture !_

_**Tout beau tout gris**_

Les horloges venaient de sonner 2h du matin à Konoha. Le ciel, magnifiquement sombre, ce soir là était clairsemé d'étoiles. Le vent soufflait sur le paisible village caché de la feuille, berçant le sommeil de ses habitants tous déjà endormis. Ou plus vraisemblablement, tous sauf un.

La lune éclairait légèrement sa chambre. Il se leva. Le croissant semblait l'appeler. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant la belle brise lui caresser le visage. Il contempla la lune. Faisait-elle de même ? Non ! A pareille heure, elle dormait… Cette heure devait pour lui être le temps d'un sommeil cajoleur et réparateur, mais hélas il n'en était rien. Ah, si elle n'avait rien dit ! Mais en toute honnêteté, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ?  
Toute cette atmosphère de paix aurait pu l'apaiser, mais si lui-même se refusait la vérité, rien ne pouvait l'aider !

Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle avoué qu'elle l'aimait ? Il l'avait senti, mais pourquoi le lui avait-elle déclaré? Ses mots hantaient son esprit tel un écho. Les images d'il y a quelques heures ne faisaient que venir et revenir…

« Je ne te cache pas que je suis ravie d'en avoir enfin fini avec cette mission d'escorte ! » Avait avoué Tenten.  
Neji avait approuvé avec un léger sourire exaspéré aux coins des lèvres.  
« Supporter les gamineries et les idioties de Gai-sensei et de Lee était la pire part ! »  
Se remémorant les scènes, tous deux explosèrent d'un rire sonore et uni. C'était, de mémoire de coéquipière, la première fois qu'elle voyait Neji aussi détendu et… accessible. Le rire se fit de moins en moins bruyant, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Les deux partenaires étaient alors face à face, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, peut-être moins. Et c'est après quelques instants d'hésitation, que Tenten s'était décidée à se soulager de son fardeau avec ces mots-là même qui allaient tant effrayer son ami :  
« Je t'aime… je t'aime, Neji.»

Le jeune Hyûga était resté impassible. Non pas parce que cette déclaration le laissait de marbre, mais bien au contraire ! Elle le troublait, le perturbait au plus haut point. Mais il ne dit rien. L'expression de son visage n'était pas non plus très révélatrice de ses sentiments…  
« Neji… ? D… dis quelque chose… »  
Mais le garçon aux yeux couleur de perle ne pouvait dire un seul mot.  
C'était le chahut total à l'intérieur de lui. Que ressentait-il vraiment à ce moment ? Ou peut-être, que voulait-il ressentir à ce moment ?  
« Neji ?! » Avait insisté Tenten, qui, se sentant ridicule, était prête à s'en aller en courant.  
« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Tenten ! C'est… c'est… idiot ! Aller, oublions ça, n'en parlons plus. » Avait-il sèchement dit.  
Voilà. C'était tout ce que l'insensible avait dit. Comme ça, comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien.  
Mais en dépit de cela, il voyait bien que son amie était troublée. Il aurait alors mieux fait de se taire, mais il ajouta.  
« Voyons, Tenten ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans un tel état pour si peu ! Tu es une kunoichi de Konoha, alors relève la tête ! »  
Bien qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir ses émotions, de chaudes larmes perlèrent sur ses joues rosies.  
« Bon… il vaut mieux que je m'en aille… ! »  
Puis Neji disparut par une ruelle sombre.

Pourquoi avait-elle tout gâché ? S'il semblait rendre Tenten responsable de cette situation, en vérité, il n'en s'en sentait pas moins le plus fautif! Comment avait-il pu être aussi amorphe avec elle ?  
Mais sa froideur était-elle la véritable raison de son effondrement ? Non, cette raison était toute autre : il se sentait lâche ! Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? A la fille que – qu'il le veuille ou non – il… aimait !  
Pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout alors qu'elle hantait ses pensées ? C'était la fille qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle était toujours là pour lui, dans la joie comme dans l'adversité. Et de toutes, c'était celle qui préférait. Mais quel était le problème ? Simplement, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas. Lui, Neji, ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à l'amour ! Ce sentiment si possessif, si oppressif, si altérant ! Non, il ne le voulait pas !  
Mais malgré lui, il y avait toujours cette chose qui le poussait à aller contre cette idée ; à avaler son orgueil et à ouvrir les yeux sur la vie ; la vraie ! Devait-il écouter cette voix ? Devait-il ?

Dans un mouvement brusque, il se redressa.  
Oui, il irait voir Tenten ; il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Et si, brisée, elle le renvoyait, ce serait bien fait pour lui !... Mais il ne se découragerait pas pour autant !  
Le lendemain, à la première heure, il irait chez elle… Ô, quelle attente ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne le supporterait pas ! Il était bientôt 3h, et alors ? Il irait chez elle ! Là, maintenant, et il lui dirait !

Sortir de la chambre par la porte principale pourrait s'avérer trop bruyant. Il prit le raccourci : sa fenêtre. Les rues de Konoha étaient désertes. Il n'y avait même pas un chat. Il n'y avait que lui, Neji.  
Ce dernier, à pas rapides et feutrés, se dirigea vers la maison des parents de sa bien-aimée.  
Il se trouvait à présent devant. Il apercevait la fenêtre de la chambre de Tenten.  
Il s'approcha doucement de la maison, et, concentrant du chakra dans ses pieds, il escalada le mur jusqu'à ladite fenêtre. Puis, de l'extérieur, il l'ouvrit habilement.

Elle était là, paisible, étendue sur son lit.  
Voir son visage lui assena plus qu'un coup ; c'était une déchirure ! En effet, ce visage était marqué ! Marqué par la tristesse. Oui, c'était parfaitement clair, Tenten avait pleuré ; pleuré abondement avant de s'endormir. Et c'était lui, Neji, la cause de cette consternation.  
Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, et se mit à genoux sur le sol, près de sa tête.  
Son cœur battait à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte. Lui, Neji Hyûga, avait les mains moites, tremblantes. Il voulait la toucher, mais en vérité, il en avait peur. Il ne voulait pas déranger son paisible sommeil… il ne voulait pas non plus se faire expulser si elle ouvrait les yeux.  
**Nuit de doute ! D'incertitude! Nuit ambigüe**.

Il lui passait maintenant doucement les mains dans les cheveux. Ah, pour dormir au moins, elle les détachait, ses beaux et doux cheveux bruns. Ils sentaient bon. Ce parfum enivrant l'attira. Il avait le nez dans cette vaste chevelure, humant son parfum envoûtant. Il savourait ce moment, les yeux fermés. Puis, tout doucement, dans ses mouvements de caresses, sa joue frôla celle de sa douce.  
**Nuit de bonheur ! De plaisir ! Nuit enchantée.  
**  
Tenten frissonna un instant. Neji n'arrêtait pas ses marques de tendresses pour autant. C'était une chose dont il avait voulu se priver, mais là, même pour tout l'or de monde, il ne ferrait pas marche arrière. Son trésor à lui se trouvait là, près de lui, et maintenant, ce trésor le regardait, immobile, se demandant encore si elle rêvait.

Elle ne le repoussait pas ; elle le regardait, ébahie, incrédule. Que se passait-il ?  
Elle voulu dire un mot, mais Neji lui mit doucement l'index droit sur les lèvres.  
« Chut, » se contenta-t-il de dire amoureusement.  
Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux.  
Etait-ce vraiment Neji ? Se demandait-elle. Neji peut-il être si doux, si affectueux, si… Non elle ne voulait pas y croire. Pas… amoureux ! Non. Il était trop froid, trop distant, trop… lui-même. Serin, imperturbable, ne se souciant pas de ces choses-là…

Pourtant, les mots que ce dernier allaient prononcer allait bien à l'encontre du doute de Tenten.  
« Je t'aime, Tenten ! »  
Elle le regardait. Maintenant, c'est lui qui s'inquiétait. Allait-elle lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt ?  
Mais elle ne se contenta que de lui tendre un bras.  
Neji regarda ce bras. Qu'exprimait-il ? Le regard interrogateur qu'il destina à Tenten fut bien compréhensible.  
« Pince-moi, je rêve ! Mais quel rêve !»  
Neji se contenta de sourire. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.  
« Non, tu ne rêves pas ! Je t'aime Tenten, je t'aime, je t'aime… »  
Chaque fois qu'il répétait ces trois mots, elle tressaillait profondément. Un frisson la parcouru. Une larme lui coula sur la joue.  
Ce frisson fut contagieux.

Neji essuya cette goûte d'eau qui venait attrister le visage de sa belle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
« Pardonne-moi, Tenten ! J'ai été… je me suis comporté comme un idiot. »  
Il se tut ; cherchant ses mots…  
« J'avais peur, Tenten. Peur d'aimer… mais je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur que je j'aurais faite à te laisser partir. Je veux nous donner une chance, Tenten. J'ai… j'ai… »  
Malgré sa bonne volonté, c'était dur à avouer.  
Tenten souriait. Elle le connaissait bien, son Neji ! Depuis combien d'années se connaissaient-ils… ? Elle comprenait que c'était difficile pour lui ; elle comprenait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, qu'il faudrait qu'elle l'aide…

« Tu as besoin de moi, c'est ça ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire, non ? »  
Neji sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle le connaissait.  
« J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi, Tenten ! »  
Il l'avait dit ! Wow ! Tenten se sentait comblée. Il lui avait dit : « je t'aime », et même : « j'ai besoin de toi » ! Que demander de plus ? Vraiment ?!

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se rapprochèrent, lentement, suavement, et bientôt, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et à jamais furent marqué par le baiser. Non, pas un baiser ; LE baiser ! Le baiser de l'amour !  
**Nuit de prodige ! De miracle ! Nuit phénoménale…**

Les deux tourtereaux restèrent encore ensemble jusqu'à 4h45, heure à laquelle Neji dû s'en aller ; il ne fallait pas comme ça choquer les parents de cette cher Tenten…

Et cette fois, lorsqu'il regagna son lit, Neji ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Oh non ! Il entra dans ce beau monde… le monde des rêves, des fantaisies, des lubies…

Il pleuvait ! Le temps était épouvantable, mais Neji trouvait qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir de plus beau… ah, l'amour, quand tu nous tiens !  
**Amour, pouvoir dévastateur ! Corrupteur ! Pouvoir perturbant…**

Alors que Neji prenait allègrement son petit déjeuner, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les autres membres de la maisonnée, un messager vint lui annoncer qu'il était d'urgence demandé par l'Hokage.  
Il se leva d'un bond, de bonne humeur. Ce jour-là, il était même prêt à supporter Gaï et Lee dans leur meilleur jour…

Il se trouvait alors devant de bureau du Godaime Hokage, quasi sûr d'y rencontrer Tenten, pour recevoir leur mission du jour.  
Il toqua. Tsunade l'invita.  
Dès qu'il entra, il ne pu ne pas ressentir l'atmosphère pesante et tendue qui régnait dans le bureau du chef du village. Que se passait-il ?  
Il y avait Lee, Gaï, Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi, mais… Tenten n'était pas là.  
Cela ne signifiait rien de particulièrement alarmant, mais lui, il le sentait ! Il savait que quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas s'était produit.

Tsunade l'invita à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit.  
« Bien, si je vous ai fait appeler ici d'urgence ce matin, c'est bien parce que l'affaire est grave ! J'ai une mission de rang S à vous confier ! »  
Les yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
« Deux ninjas ont été enlevés aujourd'hui aux alentours de 5h. L'un est de Konoha et l'autre de Suna. Nous avons affaire à Orochimaru ! Ses espérances restent vagues dans la lettre qu'il à fait laisser, mais il ne faut pas prendre ses menaces à la légère. »  
Ah, Orochimaru ! Il veut attaquer !  
« Nous n'avons que deux solutions : soit nous suivons ses exigences à la lettre – ce qui est hors de question –, soit nous réussissons cette mission à la perfection ! Sinon… ces deux personnes mourront dans les pires conditions ; Orochimaru lui-même l'assure ! Et croyez-moi, il ne plaisante pas! »  
Tous les ninjas présents, même s'ils ignoraient encore le contenu exact de la lettre, mesuraient à peu près l'ampleur de la chose…  
« Qui sont les deux ninjas qui ont été enlevés ? » Demanda Naruto, en pleine réflexion.  
Tsunade laissa quelques secondes passer…  
« Le ninja de Suna est Temari, la sœur du Kazekage, et celui de Konoha est… »  
Un long vide pesait dans la pièce. L'on n'en pouvait plus…  
« Tenten ! »  
Neji se figea. Son sang se glaça. Un long frisson tantôt chaud, tantôt froid le parcouru longuement.  
Tenten avait été enlevée juste après son départ. Et elle risquait fort bien la mort…  
Neji serra fortement le poing. Il sauverait Tenten !

Mais ce qu'il ignorait alors, c'était les contraintes quelque peu exigeantes qui allaient rendre cette mission bien ambiguë…

_Et voilà ! Wow, moi j'ai réussi à écrire une histoire romantique ! Et j'ai mis le paquet, en plus ! Ouais, trop forte la Zagen ! XD. Bon, ok, je le confesse, c'est un peu fade (faut dire que la romance n'est pas trop mon domaine, mais j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose...) Sinon, j'attends vos commentaires et vos conseils qui pourraient fort m'être pour le ou les prochains chapitres !  
Merci!_

_  
Zagen ea reh !_


	2. Désillusion

_Ah, voici le secon__d chapitre!  
Contrairement au premier, ce chapitre me satisfait plus ou moins pleinement, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez malgré tout (jeter un coup d'oeil au titre et réfléchissez...). Aller, bonne lecture, et penser au com' que vous me laisserez après *.*_

_Ah, au fait, disons merci à ma cuca, ma chère choukette-chou *fuis parce que cuca va me tuer de l'appeller comme ça en publique* pour la relecture. Et pardon parce que je suis extrêmement têtue XD_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapitre 2: Désillusion**

Le ciel était gris, à Konoha, sous cette pluie torrentielle. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes ; seuls quelques passants, sous leurs parapluies, pressaient le pas pour regagner la chaleur d'un intérieur.  
Sept personnes, l'air grave, étaient réunies dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
Devant cette dernière, d'un côté, il y avait deux hommes majoritairement de vert vêtus, le visage sombre, les poings serrés, et une jeune fille aux cheveux rose dont les sourcils froncés témoignaient d'un intense état de réflexion. D'un autre côté, était assis un jeune homme blond, le visage couvert du masque de la colère, et un jounin aux cheveux argentés, dont l'unique œil visible, habituellement détendu, cette fois était rétrécit, trahissant ainsi la situation de méditation de son possesseur.  
Et puis, il y avait le jeune homme aux yeux blancs.

Ses yeux, tristes et hargneux, était tournés vers la fenêtre.

Neji regardait le spectacle naturel qu'il avait trouvé magnifique quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait pensé qu'en ce jour, rien n'aurait pu l'ébranler, mais c'était sans compter avec les tristes réalités d'un monde parfois cruel.

Maintenant, ces beaux yeux blancs n'étaient plus affligés ; ils n'étaient plus haineux ; simplement… vides. Dénués de toute expression.  
Ah, tant d'émotion en moins de 24 heures !

Mais 24 heures, c'est beaucoup ! En 24 heures, un enfant peut naître… En 24 heures, une femme peut s'en aller vers l'au-delà… En 24 heures un homme peut perdre celle qu'il aime, juste après l'avoir enfin trouvé !

Ce dernier cas était celui de Neji. Après de longues péripéties, il avait enfin fini par accepter ses sentiments pour Tenten et les lui avait même déclarés. Mais une mauvaise nouvelle est venue rompre l'enchantement : Tenten, tout comme Temari de Suna, avait été enlevée, peu après le moment magnifique qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

« Et quelles sont donc les volontés d'Orochimaru ? »

Cette question de Sakura venait de briser le silence et ramener les esprits sur terre.  
Tsunade avait les yeux fixés vers l'infini.  
« Il veut que j'envoie une équipe délivrer ses captifs, » expliqua-t-elle.  
Les yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Lee.  
Le chef du village eut un léger sourire en coin.  
« C'est pourtant tout ce qu'il veut ; c'est en tout cas tout ce qu'il prétend vouloir !»  
« Il y a anguille sous roche, c'est sûr ! » Assura Gaï.  
Tout le monde semblait bien partager son avis. Orochimaru n'était tout de même pas personne à perdre son temps dans un jeu de cache-cache. Il avait bel et bien une idée en tête, aussi implicite put-elle être.  
« A-t-il exigé des personnes en particulier à mettre sur l'affaire, de notre côté ? » Demande Kakashi.  
La Godaime hocha la tête en guise de négation, avant de dire :  
« Non, selon lui, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire. Le tout est d'aller chercher les otages. »  
Naruto ne pouvait plus se retenir ; dans quelques temps, il allait exploser, c'était sûr :  
« MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE BIZARRE ? IL N'A QUAND MEME PAS ENLEVE TENTEN ET TEMARI JUSTE POUR QU'ON AILLE LES CHERCHER !!! »  
«Calme-toi, Naruto ! » Exhorta la fille aux cheveux roses. « Nous savons tous très bien que ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg ! »  
« Oui, et que dit ce vieux serpent en plus ? » Demanda Kakashi, comme pour avoir un renseignement supplémentaire, pour son analyse.  
Alors que maître Hokage allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Shizune, son assistante, entrer.  
A bout de souffle, elle se précipita vers Tsunade et dépita d'une traite :  
« Le Kazekage à envoyé un message pour dire que son équipe est prête. Ils attendront donc nos hommes aux portes de Suna. Chaque minute compte, si nous voulons effectivement mettre le plan à exécution ; il faut donc faire vite !»  
Tsunade acquiesça et la remercia avant de la congédier.

« Le plan ? » Demanda Lee.  
« Oui. Selon le désir d'Orochimaru, une équipe de Konoha et une autre de Suna doivent s'unir pour former une seule et même équipe qui ira délivrer les prisonnières – issues de ces deux villages. Il a précisé le jour, l'heure exact et le lieu du rendez-vous : une clairière située à quelques centaines de kilomètre de Suna, » expliqua Tsunade.  
« Et le plan consiste à… ? » Demanda Naruto.  
« A le prendre dans son piège avec de l'avance ! Le problème est qu'Orochimaru est malin ! La rencontre est prévue dans cinq jours. Or, parcourir la distance de Konoha à la clairière de l'ombre requiert au moins six journées ! En nous demandant l'impossible, mon ancien camarade veut nous empêcher de le rouler ! Mais c'est mal nous connaître ! Pour nous, l'impossible n'est pas, si ? » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Lee.  
Ce dernier savait bien de quoi il s'agissait ; ne lui avait-on pas dit que jamais il ne pourrait être ninja de nouveau ? Mais les faits étaient là, et ils parlaient d'eux-mêmes !  
« Il nous faudra donc nous déplacer à une vitesse incroyable ! » Dit Neji.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il regardait toujours dehors, mais il avait enfin dit un mot.  
« C'est cela ! » Confirma Tsunade.  
« Ce devrait nous épuiser et nous faire perdre l'avantage en cas de d'affrontement avec l'ennemi… » Continua-t-il, regardant son interlocutrice, cette fois.  
Tsunade approuva, mais elle n'en semblait pas pour autant moins positive.  
« J'ai mis au point une nouvelle solution buvable qui devrait vous aider à aller plus vite tout en préservant un peu mieux votre énergie. Vous serez les premiers à l'expérimenter, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix… »  
Neji sourit. D'un sourire amer et narquois. Mais que voulait Orochimaru en fait ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était perplexe.  
« Je sais que ça va être dur, mais vous devrez faire l'impossible pour être à la clairière de l'ombre un jour avant le moment prévu. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas chercher à trouver vos adversaires ; croyez-moi, vous en seriez perdant ! »  
« Il faudra donc, si je comprends bien, que nous les attendions, cachés, pour pouvoir les prendre en embuscade ? » Supposa Gaï.  
« C'est cela ! » Confirma Tsunade.  
Neji eut un autre sourire moqueur.  
« Ce plan me paraît voué à l'échec ! » Avoua-t-il calmement.  
Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Même si Neji n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était un peu insolent.  
« Nous avons pourtant tout étudié, et c'est la seule chose qui reste à faire. Inutile de nous rendre à la base d'Orochimaru – que nous avons récemment découverte, grâce à des espions – pour livrer bataille et délivrer les prisonnières ; nous ne ferions que risquer la vie de ces deux jeunes femmes ! Et puis, les vraies décisions ne peuvent être prises que sur le terrain, selon le déroulement des choses ! » Rétorqua Tsunade sur un ton bien plus imposant qu'auparavant.

Le fait est que Neji était troublé par la situation actuelle, et constater que le plan pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait avait autant de failles avait le don de l'irriter et de l'ennuyer. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : telles que les choses se présentaient, il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.  
Résigné, il leva une main en guise d'abandon et de coopération, montrant ainsi sa résignation face aux arguments de son chef.  
Calmée elle aussi, Tsunade repris, d'une voix décidée :  
« Kakashi, tu seras le responsable du bon déroulement de cette mission jusqu'à votre rencontre avec ceux de Suna. Une fois les deux troupes réunies, ce sera Gaara, qui prendra les rennes. »  
Naruto releva la tête. La situation était-elle donc si délicate ? Subtile au point que le Kazekage lui-même décide de faire cette mission ? Ou alors peut-être avait-il vraiment changé… ?

En effet, depuis cette fameuse confrontation avec « celui-qui-change-les-cœurs » (Naruto), Gaara s'était de beaucoup adoucit et semblait même plus… humain. Mais pouvait-il l'être devenu au point de risquer sa vie, lui la personne la plus importante de Suna, le chef, pour sauver la vie de sa chère sœur ? Enfin… ne dit-t-on pas que seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas… ?

A présent, ils sortaient tous du bureau, congédiés par Tsunade.  
Trente minutes. C'était le temps qu'ils avaient pour se préparer avant de rejoindre les portes du village.

Neji était calme. De son habituel air froid et serin, il se dirigeait vers la demeure des Hyûga, pour préparer son paquetage, lorsqu'il fut violemment bousculé par un Naruto qui semblait ailleurs.  
« Hey ! Fais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » Cria-t-il au blond, qui, au loin, n'entendait rien.  
Surpris par l'attitude un peu trop passionnelle de Naruto, Neji s'arrêta, le regardant disparaître progressivement de son champ de vision.  
« Mais c'est quoi son problème ? » Murmura-t-il, pour lui seul.  
« Il est très affecté. »  
Neji regarda à côté de lui. Sakura l'avait rejoint et regardait Naruto s'en aller aussi.  
« Affecté » ? Pensa Neji. Le regard qu'il adressa à Sakura trahissait sa pensée.  
« Oui, et j'en ai bien peur. Cette mission s'avère être plutôt… 'personnelle' pour lui… »

Au lieu de l'aider, cette révélation ne faisait que confondre Neji davantage.  
« Tu veux bien être plus explicite ? Bon, il vrai que Naruto est très proche de Gaara, mais pas particulièrement de sa sœur ! Et puis Tenten… il ne la connait pas vraiment, alors… »  
« Ah, tu crois ça ? » Cracha Sakura avec un regard malicieux…  
Neji était dubitatif. Mais qu'insinuait-elle ?  
« Naruto aime Tenten, » dit-elle simplement, le regard fixé vers l'infini.  
« Quoi ? » Demanda un Neji incrédule. « Mais… euh… »  
« Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte plut tôt, mais si ; c'est la stricte vérité ! »

Neji tombaient des nues. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il se sentait un peu inquiet.  
« Et… Tenten… elle est au courant ? Elle… ? »  
« Non ! » Coupa Sakura. « Naruto n'ose pas le lui dire. A vrai dire, c'est un peu comme ce que tu disais : ils ne se côtoient pas beaucoup, du coup, ça le freine dans son élan… »  
Neji hocha la tête ; il était bien pensif…  
« Tenten… Tenten… » Pensait-il.

Mais que se passait-il du côté de cette dernière ? L'expérience qu'elle vivait était toute autre…  
« Attendez un peu que je sorte de ce fichu truc, bande ce c******* ! » Criait Temari.  
Tenten lui jeta un énième regards ennuyé.  
« Temari! Ca ne sert à rien de crier de la sorte, tu le sais bien ! »

En effet, les quatre ninjas qui contrôlaient la cage de chakra dans laquelle elles étaient tenues prisonnières ne semblaient pas le moins du monde sensibles aux cris plus que persistants de Temari. Ils avaient un but : transporter les deux prisonnières jusqu'au ténébreux domaine d'Orochimaru. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avaient pris la route, et enfin, ils entraient dans le village du son.  
Le cœur de Tenten battait la chamade ; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps ; bientôt Temari et elle serait devant le maître conspirateur de leur enlèvement…

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Criait Kakashi à ceux qui étaient un peu à la traîne. « Les ninjas de Suna nous attendent, et vous savez que nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre ! »

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il prit la tête, vite rejoint par son rival.  
Naruto regardait droit devant lui, fixement et profondément. Neji, quant à lui, le regardait de temps en temps, toujours intrigué d'avoir été aveugle. Mais Tenten était sienne, et quelle que soit la réaction de son ami face à ce fait, elle le resterait…

Ils n'étaient enfin plus qu'à quelques mètres des portes de Suna.  
Gaara, les bras croisés et le visage aussi inexpressif que d'ordinaire les attendait de pied ferme, encadré par quelques cinq autres ninjas d'élite.  
« Vous voici enfin, » dit-il d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucun sentiment. « Je vous aurez bien proposé de souffler un peu, mais vous savez que ce n'est pas possible, si nous voulons exécuter notre plan, » dit-il, un peu désolé.  
« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, de toute façon ! » Dirent immédiatement Neji et Naruto en chœur.  
Ils échangèrent alors un bref regard, pourtant riche de sens…

« C'est que les exigences d'Orochimaru ne nous en laissent guère le choix, et puis… l'heure est grave. » Expliqua Kakashi. Puis, comme pour conclure cette discussion, il ajouta : « Le reste de la mission est maintenant sous vos commandes, Kazekage-sama. »  
Gaara hocha la tête.  
« Dans ce cas, partons immédiatement ! Nous devons absolument être dans les alentours de la forêt des ténèbres avant la tombée de la nuit. »  
Puis, montrant l'exemple, il s'élança le premier, rapidement suivit par les autres…

« On est où, là ? » Demanda une Temari hébétée devant la sorte de manoir qui devait être le repère d'Orochimaru.  
« Devine, » ricana un de ses ravisseurs.  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
Les deux grandes portes métalliques s'ouvrèrent, les laissant s'engouffrer dans des ténèbres effroyables : le repère d'Orochimaru.  
Il était difficile de distinguer clairement quoi que ce soit dans cet interminable couloir. Seules quelques ombres difformes s'y mouvaient, de terrifiants sourires aux lèvres.  
« Mais calme-toi ! » Chuchota Temari à Tenten, près d'elle, qui avait la respiration accélérée et le cœur battant à une vitesse fulgurante. « Si tu leur montres que tu es inquiète, ils risquent fort de te tourmenter plus encore ! »  
Pour seule réponse, Tenten lui adressa un petit regard dont le message était incertain. Qu'exprimait ce bref regard presque vide ? Une approbation ? Une contradiction ? Une impuissance face à ses émotions, ou… tout autre chose ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte lourde, au bout du couloir. Lentement, elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant une très vaste salle d'une couleur majoritairement ébène.  
De part et d'autre de l'allée qui séparait cette grande pièce en deux parts égales, des chaises, des bancs et des tables en piteux état était disposés pêle-mêle. D'aucun buvaient, certains s'amusaient à quelque chose qui ressemblaient quelque peu à un jeu de carte, d'autres encore se battaient, pour des banalités…  
La pièce avait vraiment quelque chose de peu rassurant, de troublant. Le plus étonnant était que personne ne tourna la tête dans leur direction lorsqu'elles entrèrent avec les porteurs. Etait-ce si fréquent chez eux ? Ou peut-être l'indifférence faisait-elle partie de leurs habitudes.  
Spectatrices attentives de la scène, Temari ne regardait pas le point culminant de cet endroit : l'estrade qui se trouvait au bout de l'allée. Là, une sorte de trône majestueux, luxueusement effrayant abritait dans ses bras un homme pâle aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard animal.

Temari se décida enfin à regarder devant elle et observer cette autre scène bien plus intéressante – selon le point de vue. Ce tableau n'avait rien de particulièrement étonnant – vu la situation – mais la jeune jounin du pays de vent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise, et de laisser son visage le montrer…

A côté d'Orochimaru se tenait un jeune homme brun aux yeux rouges. Son visage était aussi inexpressif que toutes les autres fois où elle, Temari, l'avait rencontré. Mais à l'époque, il était encore sur le droit chemin. Maintenant, c'était un déserteur à la solde d'Orochimaru.

Temari porta encore son regard sur Tenten. Si elle avait trouvé difficile de décrypter ses émotions quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était pas mieux cette fois. Mais Temari comprenait. Après tout, Sasuke Uchiwa avait été de son village. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été très intimes, ils avaient été formés à la même école, ils avaient ensemble pour premier but de protéger et défendre leur village, et maintenant… cet ami était devenu un ennemi.  
« Sois forte ! » Essaya Temari, dans le but de réconforter l'autre.  
Cette dernière lui adressa un autre regard. Mais cette fois, il était… sournois, voire inquiétant.

Les quatre porteurs, dans un mouvement d'ensemble, posèrent la cage de chakra à quelques mètres des trois marches qui menaient juste devant Orochimaru.

Sasuke sourit alors et descendit les marches ridicules, pour se retrouver devant la cage.

« Laissez-la sortir ! » Ordonna-t-il au porteur.

L'un deux s'empressa de composer une série de sceau, après quoi une petite porte se dessina et s'entrouvrit. Puis, il s'écarta.

« Laissez-la sortir » ? Pensa Temari. Se demandant de laquelle des deux prisonnières il parlait, elle entreprit d'adresser un regard interrogateur à Tenten, mais elle comprit bien vite que cette dernière, elle, savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

En effet, Tenten se leva d'un bon et sortit de la cage. Là, elle sauta au cou de Sasuke.

Mais ce n'était pas pour l'étrangler. Elle semblait, au contraire, le serrer avec toute l'affection et l'émotion d'une jeune femme retrouvant enfin son amant après de longs mois d'attente.  
Plus troublant encore était Sasuke. Il ne semblait pas se plaindre de cette situation, mais s'en délectait. Puis, il se détacha de son étreinte et pris son petit visage entre ses mains. Depuis combien de temps avait-il lui aussi attendu ce moment ? Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement, sous le regard décontenancé de Temari.

« Tu m'as manqué, mon amour ! » Dit Tenten dans un soupir, après un moment.  
Sasuke l'embrassa encore pour seule réponse.

Des cris hystériques et taquins s'élevèrent dans la salle.  
« Vos gueules ! » Hurla Sasuke en jetant un regard noir vers la foule des partisans d'Orochimaru en délire.

Tenten et lui semblaient enfin s'être fin rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait seuls.  
La kunoichi aux macarons se racla la gorge et s'approcha d'Orochimaru, d'une démarche humble. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la première marche et posa le genou droit par terre, la tête inclinée.  
« Bonsoir, maître. Pour ce qui est de ma compétence, je pense que le plan se déroule à merveille, » dit-elle en guise de bref rapport.

Orochimaru eut un petit sourire en coin.  
« C'est bien, petite… Hm… »  
« Et pour le reste, » commença Sasuke, « tout se déroule également à la perfection ; les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna sont en route ; ils seront à la clairière de l'ombre à l'heure que vous attendez.»  
L'invocateur du serpent esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.  
« Tout se passe abominablement bien ! Bientôt, j'aurais ce que je convoite tant !!! »  
Puis il éclata d'un rire sonore et mauvais.

Devant un tel spectacle, Temari était comme pétrifiée. Le plus assommant était la trahison de Tenten. Depuis combien de temps jouait-t-elle à ce jeu dangereux ? Oh… depuis bien plus longtemps que Temari n'aurait pu le supposer…

Affaire à suivre…

_Déçus de Tenten ? *éclate d'un rire mauvais*. Dites-moi, combien parmi vous s'attendait à quelque chose du genre après avoir lu le premier chapitre? Ah... je savais bien! XD  
Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, permettez-moi de vous proposer une sorte de jeu, de devinette : quelles sont les véritables intentions du « Serpent » (Orochimaru) ? Le premier ou la première qui trouve aura une petite récompense. Hum… je pensais à un one shot au choix, avec les personnages au choix et le style au choix, etc. Parole de Zagen ! Alors… faites vos propositions… Supputations, supputations, Ôôô présomptioooons !! » *ha ha ha*_

_Oh, et puis, ben... vous savez, quoi... laisser des commentaires, ça aide énormément; en tous genre: positifs, négatifs; impressions etc. Merci d'avance (^_-)_


End file.
